


Treats

by FanFictionEngineer



Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GaaLee Bingo 2020, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Halloween!, Implied Neji/Tenten, M/M, Married Life, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionEngineer/pseuds/FanFictionEngineer
Summary: Gaara didn't really get much of a chance to celebrate Halloween when he was younger.Lee absolutely loves Halloween, just as he loves any other holiday.Their sons enjoy a time old tradition of Trick-or-Treating.Gaalee 2020 BingoBonus Card 2 - TRICK-OR-TREAT
Relationships: Gaara & Shinki (Naruto), Gaara/Rock Lee, Metal Lee & Rock Lee
Series: Gaalee Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I honestly had no idea what prompt to do (plus I'm going paintballing later tonight so I need something small to post) and the current two fics I`m working on are massive that I seriously underestimated. (But they will be posted in 2020, I assure you).
> 
> Wow, this month went by fast. I think I will continue doing prompts from Gaalee bingo for this series. (I actually want to see if I can do a blackout on all cards, talk about ambitions)
> 
> Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Edna, as part of the Incredible series, belongs to Pixar Animations Studios.  
> Corpses Bride, the 2005 film, belongs to Tim Burton and the studio.  
> All spelling and tense errors are my own.

“Are you almost done Papa?” asked Metal, his eyes closed as Lee put the finishing touches on the makeup.

“Almost done Metal, just need to finish your eyes,” Lee murmured, putting the last bit of blank paint. “And done!”

Lee took back and inspected his work as Metal blinked owlishly at him. Lee thinks he did a pretty good job with Metal’s costume as unique, original, and youthful as it is. Well, as one can try with a concept of Edna from the Incredibles franchise “gone crazy with grief from failed costumes”.

The makeup stitches on both Metal’s face and arms looked real, which Lee was happy about as he had to base them off memory from the numerous stitches Lee himself had gotten in his youth.

A large jagged stitch that ran horizontally across Metal’s face from hairline to his chin had silver metal clasping painted on, to make it look like it was stapled shut. Most of the stitches had fake blood leaking from it. Plastic painted silver to look like sewing needles stuck out at odd angles from Metal’s neck, arms, and face.

Lee had refused to let Metal stick actual sewing needles, even if covered by wax, into him but had relented and comprised when Metal had pulled out the puppy dog eyes. He was going to have some un-youthful words to share with Kiba when this was over.

The black suit was ripped and poorly patched up as if done by a maniac with insomnia. Well, at least the latter was right since Gaara had technically done the sowing.

“Are you done? I need the bathroom,” that sounded like Shinki on the other side of the closed door.

Lee grimaced, as while he loved the two-bedroom house he shared with Metal, it was small with currently four people under its roof, especially since it had only one bathroom.

(When all the paperwork was done, Lee and Gaara would start looking for a larger house, it just didn’t sit with him that he was married and his partner lived across the city.)

“Makeup or actually bathroom?” Metal asked as he examined his makeup in the mirror.

Lee was about to scold Metal for his rudeness when Gaara replied “makeup” and the door was swung open.

“Gaara!” scolded Lee, what if I had been using the bathroom?”

“With Metal inside?” asked Gaara deadpanned as Metal giggled. Lee felt a blush cross his face as he looked to see the judging face of……a raccoon dressed as his step-son?

Lee had to blink as he took in the partially completed costume of Shinki.

He was dressed in a typically white _thawb_ , a Middle Eastern ankle-length robe with long sleeves, except it was ripped and stained red and black from ink. Large raccoon ears sat comfortably on the top of Shinki’s head, the black headband nearly invisible against Shinki’s black hair.

Lee could see the tan face paint on Shinki, making him look like leather.

“I just need to finish the traditional markings and we can do,” Gaara said.

Lee nodded as he grinned. “I can grab the bags then. Come one Metal, we still have to do our shoes.”

The bathroom was door closing when Lee heard Shinki ask Gaara, “Is this absolutely necessary?”

Lee frowned as the door closed with a click. It had been hard to convince Shinki to join them for Halloween but after two weeks of back and forth, with Gaara even clearing his schedule for the evening, did Shinki finally relent.

It stung sometimes that the rather serious child wasn’t up for bonding with Metal, such less Lee, but Shinki had eventually came around to Gaara’s and Lee’s relationship. Lee hoped that once they were all outside, he would soften up and actually enjoy the night.

Lee quickly grabbed the small backpack he had packed early, with just some minor basics: water, healthy snacks, first aid kit, map, spare jacket, and cellphone. Never hurts to be prepared.

Two trick-or-treat bags sat by the front door, ones he had specially made for this year, a tradition he had learned from his adopted father, Maito Gai. Metal’s was all a black bag that had hand-painted silver stitches on it while Shinki’s was tanned with blue painted swirls.

Lee hoped that Shinki liked the bag, he had to reference several old artworks of the vengeful One-Tailed tanuki Shukaku to get a basic idea of what to do. Gaara had explained that it was an ancient sand spirit from his homeland that haunted nightmares and ate all who offended him, like children. Stories of him sounded like they were used to both scare and mentally scar children, in Lee’s opinion.

The doorbell went off as loud “TRICK-OR-TREAT” was heard though the wooden door. Lee quickly grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door, to be greeted by a vampire, a murdered bride, and a cowboy demanding candy or else they toilet-paper his house.

Lee laughed and happily paid the blackmail as they went on their way. Tenten had been more than happy to help lee with giving out candy as he went trick-or-treating with the kids as Neji was working late.

After having another five groups come by consisting of: a coven of witches, a group from an anime Metal watched, a wolf and cat duo, three vampires called the Suckers, and a mad dentist covered in glued-on dentures (that actually terrified Lee; where did he even get those?) did Lee see Tenten drive up.

“Tenten!” greeted Lee as he pulled her into a hug. It was always good to see such dear friends.

Tenten let out a breathless laugh and tried to return the hug. It was only when there were another group of girls dressed as Disney Princesses awkwardly waiting nearby did Lee put her down and give out the necessary candy.

“I truly can't thank you enough for stopping by and doing this,” Lee thanked as he and Tenten sat on the couch by the front door, stilling waiting for Gaara and Shinki.

“No problem,” Tenten waved off. “You can always thank me when you do Uncle Duties for whenever Neji and I settle down finally.”

Lee grinned. Neji, an old friend from elementary, and Tenten, an old friend from junior high, had been currently dating for the past 5 years and while Lee knew Tenten was happy, he also knew she wanted to settle down eventually and have a family. Of course, Neji was dragging his feet but it wasn’t intentional.

The Hyuga family, the main branch lead of Neji’s uncle, had a tight grip on Neji and were reluctant to let him go, forcing Neji to work in the family business until he had the paperwork and funds to start his own business, far far away from his intervening family.

Lee was about to say something more when he saw Gaara and Shinki enter the entranceway and he just had to stare. Gaara’s makeup on Shinki truly made him outer-worldly.

Blue swirls ran over his face and done his neck to where it disappeared into the collar of his _thawb._ The skin shown through the rips were also painted in those same burl swirls. Goldeyes blinked up at Lee and Lee gasped, as they were truly detailed contacts.

The pupils was yellow-orange in the shape of a diamond and there were four smaller diamonds in between the spaces. Tanned gloves with black nail curled at Shinki’s side as he looked uncomfortable under the steady gaze of the three present.

“Normally the Shukaku would have black in the white of his eyes but I don’t think it’s possible to do it without injecting ink directly into his eyes,” Gaara walking over to grab his shoes.

“Wow Shinki, you look really great,” Tenten complements and Lee could see the tips of Shinki’s ears go red with embarrassment as he muttered, “Thank you, Aunty.”

“Aunt Tenten is right,” Metal continued. “You really do look like an evil spirit. I et we can get looks of candy with our costumes!”

“We can?” asked Shinki as he blinked dumbfounded.

Metal nodded rigorously as Lee explained. “It’s kinda an unspoken rule for this neighborhood. Most people will always give the same amount to everyone but really unique costumes will get more candy.”

Shinki looked about to ask more about the candy and costumes, Lee was always happy to answer any of Shinki’s questions no matter how uncomfortable they could make him when there was a bellow of ‘TREATS!” right outside the door.

“I think that’s the cue for you guys to leave otherwise all the good houses are going to be out,” Tenten all but shoved the four of them out the door, nearly knocking the undead football player off their porch.

“Sorry,” Lee called out as Tenten gave him a handful of chocolate, probably to compensate for nearly dying a second time that night.

Metal was bouncing on his toes, ready to bolt to every single house with lights on as Shinki looked around with a blank but calculating look.

“Let’s start with this block and make our way north and around, then we can then swing around and come back,” Lee stated. Before he was done talking, Metal was off, dragging a bewildered Shinki behind him.

Shinki looked uncertain as they stood in front of Lee’s neighbor's house, a rather friendly banker and his wife before he turned to look at them. Lee gave Shinki a reassuring smile with a thumbs-up as Gaara just gave a small nod and smile.

It seemed to reassure him as he walked side by side with Metal who was going on about something, using his hands to exaggerate something which made his empty trick-or-treat bad swing above his head. Once at the door, Metal, ever so polite as Lee had raised him, knocked on the door and gave a nudge to Shinki. 

“TRICK OR TREAT!” they called out in unison. Lee grinned and Gaara just let out a huff of laughter as the door opened, the vampire cooing over their costumes.

Lee and Gaara chatted, their hands linked as they walked some steps behind Metal and Shinki as they went door to door. Lee greeted several of the parents and guardians he knew from the PTA of Metal’s school while Gaara just nodded to be polite.

The four of them walked around the neighborhood for almost three hours until Metal began to yawn and despite protests, they began the walk back. By the time they had it to their front door, Lee had to carry Metal and the two trick-or-treat bags while Shinki leaned heavily on Gaara, stating he was too old to be carried like a child.

Lee quietly thanked Tenten who only giggled and grabbed two hands full of the candy still left and bid the two fathers goodnight, humming a song that sound like something from Tim’s Burton, The Corpses Bride.

Lee was able to remove most of the makeup and resolved that he would do laundry tomorrow, as Gaara helped Shinki out of his costume. With the two-deep asleep, Lee was able to Gaara into a kiss that was as sweet as Halloween candy.

“Happy Halloween,” murmured Lee against Gaara’s lips, the sharp angles of his face highlights by the ghoulish purple light from the skull outside in the backyard. Lee truly did love Halloween so always went overboard with the decorations.

“Happy Halloween,” Gaara whispered back as he pulled Lee back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The thawb or thobe is typically a garment worn by Men several Middle Eastern countries, such as Iraq.  
> Note, I just used google for this since I have no idea what it was called in the first place. 
> 
> Leave a kudo if you enjoy it. Leave a comment if you have something to say.  
> Bookmark if you think it's good enough to read.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN YÀLL! BE SAFE AND HAVE FUN!  
> Don't take any stupid risks during Corona, please, and thanks!
> 
> A big thankyou to ghost-catte on Tumblr for setting up Gaalee 2020 Bingo. It was fun to write and read all the fics posted. I hope next October is just as fun.


End file.
